Killian Gardiner
'' '''Killian Gardiner is one of the main characters of Witches of East End. Personality Killian is the son of Penelope Gardiner and younger brother of Dash Gardiner. He is brooding and incredibly sexy, and his thrall over Freya doesn’t bode well for her engagement to his brother, especially when she feels the same way about him. Freya and Killain are soul mates, however, they both have troubles admitting it to each other even when they know it to be true. Biography Early Life The black sheep of the family, Killian was kicked out of every prep school on the east coast, and has never had a real relationship with a woman. He holds a lot of resentment toward his older brother Dash Gardiner, and Dash believes that Killian blames him for Killian's own failings. 5 years prior to the start of the series, Killian slept with Dash's then-fiancée Elyse, three months before their wedding day. When Dash found out, it drove a wedge between the brothers, cementing a bitter rivalry that remains to this day. After Dash cancelled the wedding, Killian left East Haven, and the brothers had not seen or spoken since. Season 1 Killian Gardiner/Season 1 Season 2 Killian Gardiner/Season 2 Relationships Penelope Gardiner She is Killian's mother. She cares for Killian very much, however, Killian always felt that she favored Dash more than him. When Killian was a baby she borrowed his powers from him in order to make herself stronger for her revenge against the Beauchamp family. Nevertheless, she was always concerned for Killian's well-being and was quite distressed by Dash and Killian's constant bickering. Dash Gardiner Killian's brother. When they were younger they were quite close, however, as they grew up they became distant due to Killian's bad boy nature. When Dash got engaged for the first time to a woman named Elyse Killian slept with her a few months before their wedding day. This enraged Dash and caused the brothers to become estranged. (See the main page for Dash and Killian) Alchibald Browning Killian's grandfather. He died long before Killian was born so they never got the chance to meet. Romances Freya Beauchamp Killian had a dream about Freya before they met. When he met her for the first time she was introduced as Dash's fiance, much to Killian's dismay, however, they shared a passionate kiss shortly after. Killian knew he loved her before he even met her, but due to her being engaged to his brother she did not admit to him that she felt the same way. (See the main page for Freya and Killian) Elyse Dash's first fiance. He slept with her a few months before their wedding day which causes Dash to break up the engagement. She killed herself shortly after due to Killian ignoring her after their one nite stand. She came back as a ghost in the episode Electric Avenue and tried to kill him saying that she couldn't have him in life but she would have him in death. Freya helped her move on and return to the spirit world. Eva She saved him after his near death experience. She is a witch and his love interest in the second season. After realizing he has powers she convinces Killian that they were ment to be and they get married. She is quite the charmer, but her motives are very questionable as well. (See the main page for Eva and Killian) Amy Matthews Dash's co-worker and Killian's former girlfriend. He began a relationship with her and kept it until she ended it due to realizing that he was in love with Freya even though he would not admit it himself at the time. Enemies Dash Gardiner: Frenemy, (and brother) Killian stole both Freya and Elyse from him but after their mother died they became close again when they discovered they were witches. Powers and Abilities Killian's power is ruled by strength of mind. He was born a Warlock but when he was a child his mother Penelope Gardiner stole his power to magnify her own. When Penelope died he received his powers back. Killian never used any of his powers in the first season but since he is a witch he possesses the basic powers of all witches/warlocks. *'Spell Casting' *'Reincarnation' *'Telepathy' *'Telekinesis' *'Aerokinesis' * [[Precognitive Dreaming|'Precognitive Dreaming']] Gallery Gallery of photographic stills released to promote the character. Promo Group Trio S1 01.png|Season 1 Promotional Picture Promo Group Duo S1 01.png|Season 1 Promotional Picture Promo Killian S1 01.png|Season 1 Promotional Picture Promo Killian S1 02.png|Season 1 Promotional Picture tumblr_mweixwR3bw1rjrfw0o1_500.png tumblr_mwlort56Ik1rjrfw0o1_500.png|Killian making out with Freya tumblr_mwp71gY4QG1rxwdufo1_500 (1).jpg|Killian swimming in the pool at Fairhaven tumblr_mxgd6wIjfR1qlwzxvo1_1280.jpg tumblr_mxgd6wIjfR1qlwzxvo2_1280.jpg|Killian talking to Penelope tumblr_mxwao5BKBg1ruddb1o1_1280.png|Killian talking to Freya tumblr_mxgd6wIjfR1qlwzxvo3_1280.jpg|Killian talking to Freya tumblr_mxz92wGVKl1qfkbfbo1_400.gif|Killian receiving his powers back witches-of-east-end-killian-daniel-ditomaso-lifetime.jpg|Official Season Two Killian Poster 10333377_1482219115328630_2963735118047005351_o.jpg|Season 2 Promotional Picture 10169440_296254593886650_8544844118862580901_n.jpg|Season 2 Promotional Picture 10408554_296254513886658_805799642689637200_n.jpg|Season 2 Promotional Picture S1E1-Killian03.jpg S1E1-Killian02.jpg Evallian.jpg|Killian kissing Eva 10405290 811765012189520 3153749779837788507 n.jpg|Killian with Ingrid and Dash 10457470_816466188386069_5467731231076814368_o.jpg|Season Two Poster #2 10516714 811765015522853 2316120277661207977 n.jpg|Ingrid healing Killian Tumblr mxgd6wIjfR1qlwzxvo3 1280.jpg|Killian talking with Freya Tumblr mxwao5BKBg1ruddb1o1 1280.png|Killian talking with Freya Novel Counterpart Killian's character is almost exactly the same as he appears in the series, the only minor difference being that he is a god in the books and not a Warlock. In the Book series he has the ability to move through Space and Time at will. Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Witches Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Warlocks